


Personal favorite

by kettleowl



Series: Personal favorite [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crying, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i'm filling every Prompto kinkmemes and you can't stop me, kinkmeme fill, posting this here before i regret writing this, seriously someone gives Noctis a break, stomach bulge -mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: Noctis's life gets more traumatizing when he has to hear Ardyn fucks his best friend without being able to do anything.On another note, Prompto may enjoy himself though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filling 2 kinkmemes at once  
> Kinkmeme no.1: Take place during chapter 13, Ardyn fucks Prompto and leave the PA microphone on so everyone can hear them.  
> Kinkmeme no.2: Prompto's a mole AKA a spy  
> Look at me go~

"This one is my personal favorite." Ardyn's voice echoed from the above, making Noctis feel unease. ‘What did he mean by that?’ Coming to another dead-end yet, Noctis cursed under his breath.  


"I’m talking about Prompto, the little gunner. Do you know why he’s my favorite, Noct? Because your dear Prompto's a natural at taking cocks." Noctis stopped dead in his track, head spinning as he proceeded those words.  


"Damn it, Ardyn! Don't you dare fucking touch Prompto!" Noctis resumed his search, legs moving even faster, hoping what he thought was not true. Ardyn was a twisted man though, and Prompto was in his hand.  


"It's hard to keep my hands off of him when I have Prompto right next to me, or to be more precise, between my legs. You should see him right now, teary eyes, face covered in cum while his pretty lips wrapped around my cock. Taking it deep in his throat like a champion." Noctis escaped another exploding magitek soldier and run. He could not let Ardyn distract him, this was all lie.  


“Take my cock in deeper, Prompto dear. You can do it. Use your tongue more. That’s right, such a good boy.” If Noctis focused more on the road then he could tell himself he couldn’t hear the sound of Prompto sucking Ardyn’s cock.  


"I wonder if you and your other friends train Prompto to take cocks. I bet you three like to take turn, slamming your cocks inside again and again until Prompto's a mess, his asshole filled with cum." Another swamp of daemons attacked Noctis. He could feel the power of the ring run through him, daemons eliminated in a blink of an eye. Noctis would make sure Ardyn suffered the same fate as them.  


"Or you prefer to fuck him all at once. One cock in his pretty little mouth, another in those sinful hands and one stuffed his ass full. Or better yet, two in his slutty hole, thrusting in and out of him vigorously. I know Prompto could take it, I had a fun time with him while you and your friends were busy chatting away on the train."  


Noctis pushed the button and quickly run to his next destination. Although there was no way he would believe those words from Ardyn, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth to think about what Ardyn could have done to Prompto.  


"If you listen carefully, Noct, you can hear Prompto's gasps and moans as I fuck him right now." Ardyn's twisted laugh rang throughout the place then there was silence.  


"Aah- no, no more..." Weak protests broke through the silence. Noctis pretended he didn't hear it, convinced himself that this was only one of Ardyn's mind trick. That Prompto was fine, locked away in a prison cell rather than being fucked by Ardyn.  


"Please... sto- Ah!" Prompto's painful scream made Noctis want to wretch his inside out. ‘This was not real’, Noctis desperately reminded himself, “none of this is real.’  


"Your dear Prompto is really something special. After all the time I fuck him, his ass is still tight and clenching down on my cock whenever i hit that spot in him. The first few times, he resisted all right: scratching, biting, hitting, doing his best to get away from me. But after he got used to it though, it's become his second nature to get wet and open his legs, begging for my cock whenever he sees me. Not that he had any strength to run away, especially with cum dripping out of his asshole. And you, his best friend, his dearest companion, his trusted Prince, wasn't there to save him from my grasp."  


Those words made Noctis's blood ran cold. He shook his head and told himself to focus; he had to save Prompto, not go falling for Ardyn’s attempt at messing with his mind.  


"Ah ah ah! Too much... Ardyn! Stop! No- I can’t-" The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was louder. And those pleas, Noctis could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. Punching the wall, Noctis ignores the pain and willed himself to increase his speed. Prompto needed him.  


"You look so ravishing, dear Prompto. Messy blond hair, wide blue eyes clouded by lust and pleasure, body covered in my marks and cum while your ass sucking my cock in." Noctis felt his blood boiled with every words coming from above. "My cum from earlier did a really good job of making your wall smooth and perfect to fuck. And you did a splendid job at keeping it inside of you all this time. From this position, there’s a bulge every time i slam my cock into you. How does it feel, Prompto, to be fucked by your worst enemy? I bet you feel incredible. If not, you wouldn’t be moving your ass on your own, fucking yourself on my cock like this."  


There were pain gasps mixed in with small moans and cries. The sound became clearer and louder. Noctis swore loudly when he was stuck, electronic doors from both ends prevented him from going anywhere. Without his power, he could not get out and come to Prompto. Then he saw Gladiolus and Ignis. As he got out and reunited with them, Ardyn's voice was heard again.  


"Let's fill you full again, shall we?"  


"No- aah... too full, already… No, plea-" Ardyn's laugh was the last thing they heard before silence fell on them.  


Noctis exchanged a look with Gladiolus before the three of them rushed off, hoping that Prompto was fine, that everything happened was just another illusion of Ardyn. That they were not too late.  
______

Prompto was not fine.  


They were too late.  


Prompto was lying on the ground and the vivid picture of everything Ardyn had described.  


They approached Prompto quickly and carefully. Just as they did, Prompto opened his eyes - lifeless, broken - and everything went dark around them.  
______

They woke up inside a cell. It was dark and humid, Noctis felt sick.  


Beside him, Gladiolus and Ignis sat, looking exhausted and worse for the wear. Noctis knew he was not better off than them if not worse.  


“What happened? Why are we here?” He asked, holding his head. He tried to recall what he last saw before falling unconscious. They found Prompto-  


“Where’s Prompto?” Gladiolus was about to answer him when the door to the room they were locked in was opened and walked in was Ardyn.  


And Prompto was behind the bastard.  


“Glad to see the Chosen King and his royal guards had finally woken up. You keep us waiting.” Ardyn said and smiled, looking down on Noctis from where he stood.  


“What did you do to Prompto? Let him go!” Noctis stood up and walked to the metal bars separated the cell and the room, seperated him and Ardyn, him and Prompto.  


“You make it sound like I did horrible things to dear Prompto. I’m hurt.” Ardyn put his hand on his chest, acting like Noctis’s words really did do anything to him.  


“Of course you did something to him! That’s why he’s standing there with you.” Noctis tried to take a good look at Prompto but Ardyn covered Prompto from his view. It didn’t help that Prompto was looking down.  


“I’ll let you know that Prompto’s with me on his own free will. I can prove it to you.” The smile on Ardyn’s face was full of mocking.  


“Cut the bullshit, Ardyn. You know better than to hurt one of our friends.” Gladiolus’s voice cut through the tension, cooling Noctis’s head down.  


“None of you seem to believe me. I can sympathize with you though. It’s hard to believe your closest friend would ever betray you.” Ardyn turned around and extended his left hand toward Prompto, and to their horror, Prompto took it, stepping closer to Ardyn. “You see, Prompto here is a treasure I’ve lost for a long time, courtesy of some unintelligent individuals. He was back in my hold a few years back though, and I’ve entrusted him with a special mission. I think you can figure it out yourself what mission it was, can you not?”  


Ardyn pulled Prompto to him, fingers on Prompto’s chin and in front of them, leaned down to kiss Prompto. Prompto did not reject Ardyn nor did he do anything but wrapping his hands around Ardyn’s neck, deepening the kiss.  


“You can see with your own eyes. Oh, i didn’t mean any offense to your blind friend over there. But Prompto willingly stands beside me, as my one and only.” Ardyn said as he broke the kiss, hand wrapping around Prompto’s waist.  


“This is just one of your illusions, just like when we were on the train. Don’t mess with me anymore. When I get out of here, prepare to die.” Noctis slammed his fist against the metal bars.  


Ardyn looked amused and whispered something in Prompto’s ear. Then Prompto was walking toward them, face void of any emotions. He stopped right in front of Noctis and raised his right hand up. Noctis felt a lump in his throat when he saw the MT code on Prompto’s wrist.  


“As it turns out… I’m one of them.” Prompto smiled. He touched Noctis’s face and despite himself, Noctis felt warmth in those hands. The warmth left too soon though and Prompto was beside Ardyn again, looking like he was content being where he was. Noctis tried his best to hold the tears that threatened to spill any moment now. “Noct, Gladio, Iggy, I can not leave Ardyn. He is my life now.”  


With that, Ardyn and Prompto left the room, leaving them devastated in the cell. Noctis broke down, burying himself in Ignis’s arms and wretched his heart out. He could hear Gladiolus’s own sobs and Ignis’s sad sigh.  


To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> "This one is my personal favorite." - Ardyn Izunia  
> "As it turns out... I'm one of them." - Prompto Argentum  
> My fave lines from chapter 13.


End file.
